


Over the Hills and Far Away

by Feanoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Con solo un goccino di angst, Fluff, Gen, Huan è una piccola palla di pelo, I Feanoriani sono una famiglia disagiata (ma si sapeva), Tyelko è un piccolo disagiato adorabile, Valar impiccioni
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Come fu che Celegorm conobbe Oromë e Huan.





	

_In Tavros’ friths and pastures green_  
had Huan once a young whelp been  
He grew the swiftest of swift,  
and Oromë gave him as a gift  
to Celegorm, who loved to follow  
the great God’s horn o’er hill and hollow.  
(Lay of Leithian, vv 2264-2269, Lays of Beleriand, Vol III History of Middle Earth)

La foresta era enorme.

Tyelko si tirò indietro i ricci argentei che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, e si guardò intorno. Vedeva solo alberi, alberi ed alberi, in ogni direzione. Non c’era modo di capire da dove fosse venuto. O come potesse tornare a casa. Arricciò il naso, sconcertato. Ci era entrato solo da qualche minuto! Non poteva essersi allontanato troppo … O no?

Un gigantesco tronco rovesciato gli bloccava la strada, e Tyelko dovette arrampicarsi su di esso, per proseguire. Si sedette a cavalcioni su un ramo del tronco, sconsolato. Doveva arrendersi: si era perso.

Ma non era possibile, pensò Tyelko, spezzando rabbiosamente un ramoscello del tronco, staccando le foglie. Non era possibile, si era addentrato nella foresta solo da qualche minuto! O almeno così gli era parso. Ma non poteva sbagliarsi … no?

Aveva deciso di andare ad esplorare il bosco perché non aveva altro da fare, in realtà. A casa si sentiva ignorato da tutti, i lunghi corridoi e le numerose stanze della loro casa che parevano enormi ai suoi occhi di bambino, troppo grandi per lui, per non parlare dei membri della sua famiglia. Maitimo era impegnato a studiare, per essere il perfetto erede della corona dei Noldor come tutti si aspettavano, Kano con la sua musica, perso nel suo mondo di note e suoni, e i suoi genitori erano troppo occupati a badare al nuovo fratellino e al loro lavoro per pensare a lui.  
D’altro canto, la foresta che confinava col loro giardino gli era parsa così attraente, così ricca di fascino, coi suoi alberi ombrosi, il profumo del muschio e della corteccia, i rumori degli animali che si muovevano attraverso le fronde.

Così, si era messo ad inseguire una piccola lepre dalla coda bianca che aveva trovato sotto un cespuglio. Era stato divertente, per quanto la bestiola fosse veloce, Tyelko era stato bravo a non perderla di vista. Molto bravo. Era una cosa che l’aveva riempito di orgoglio, quella strana cosa che non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse, ma sapeva solo che gli riempiva il cuore e la pancia di calore. Ed era una bella cosa, visto che non era particolarmente portato né per lavorare nella fucina, come voleva suo padre, né a studiare come Maitimo, né nella musica come Kano. Lui era bravo solo a fare confusione, visto che non facevano che dirgli di stare fermo. 

Gettò le foglie per terra con rabbia. E ora si era perso. Mamma e papà si sarebbero preoccupati, forse perfino arrabbiati con lui. Per qualche strana ragione, i suoi genitori finivano sempre per sgridarlo, per quanto non facesse altro che fare quel che gli piaceva, come muoversi e correre in giro. Non era colpa sua se finiva per rompere qualcosa facendo così. Ma odiava stare fermo.

Forse se avesse gridato, qualcuno l’avrebbe sentito? Tyelko si schiarì la gola. Non era troppo lontano, no? La mamma e il papà l’avrebbero sentito. Forse l’avrebbero sgridato, ma per quella volta non gliene importava. Quella foresta era troppo grande, troppo buia e troppo silenziosa, non sentiva altro rumore che il distante cinguettio degli uccelli, il suo respiro, e il battito del suo cuore, che diventava sempre più veloce. Era tutto solo lì in mezzo, ma si sentiva ugualmente come se _qualcosa_ lo osservasse. Un brivido gelido gli attraversò la schiena. 

- _Atto!_ \- con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, Tyelko si mise a gridare.- _Amme_! Sono qui, mi sentite! Sono qui!

Nessuna risposta. Solo il fruscio delle foglie, sopra di lui, e alcuni uccelli che spiccarono il volo, spaventati dal rumore. Tyelko strinse i pugni, e prese a strofinarsi gli occhi. Stava per mettersi a piangere, e lui non piangeva _mai_. Beh, solo qualche volta, quando voleva far impietosire papà per distoglierlo dall’ennesimo guaio combinato … Ma quelle _non_ contavano.

- _Paaaaaaaaaaaa_ \---- - stava per riprovarci, quando sentì le fronde di un nocciolo dietro di lui stormire, come se dietro ci fosse qualcuno dietro. Tyelko trattenne il respiro. Era stato lui a chiamarlo con le sue urla, qualunque cosa fosse?  
Un ringhio, e un lupo sbucò fuori dalle fronde, tutto pelo grigio ritto e zanne frementi. Tyelko si lasciò sfuggire uno strillo. Per il terrore, cadde giù dal tronco, e batté dolorosamente le mani per terra. Ma non ebbe tempo di pensare al dolore, o pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa, perché iniziò a scappare. Incurante delle mani sbucciate, o dei rami e del sottobosco che gli intralciavano la strada, corse via più veloce possibile, quanto più glielo permettevano i suoi piedi di bambino. 

Non seppe mai per quanto continuò a correre. Ad un certo punto, aveva il fiato corto, i polmoni che gli bruciavano, le gambe che gli diventavano sempre più pesanti, e nemmeno più la forza di gridare aiuto, ma non importava, non importava, che il lupo era sempre più vicino, le sue mascelle irte di denti affilati che quasi si chiudevano su di lui …

Non vide dove stava andando, dove stava mettendo i piedi, e non si accorse della conca, ben nascosta tra gli alberi. Mise il piede in fallo e, prima che potesse rendersene conto, stava già ruzzolando giù per il pendio, foglie e rami che gli si appiccicavano tra i vestiti e i capelli. Con un grido, cadde finalmente sul terreno, riuscendo a mettere giù le mani in tempo prima di cadere di faccia. 

-Ahi!- gridò. Le mani gli facevano ancora male, ma non ebbe tempo di preoccuparsene, perché sentì un altro ringhio dietro di sé, e il lupo sbucò dai cespugli di biancospino, le fauci aperte e gli occhi gialli puntati su di lui.

Tyelko gridò di nuovo. Fece per tirarsi su e scappare, ancora, anche se non sapeva per quanto sarebbe potuto durare prima che il lupo lo raggiungesse, quando una voce risuonò tra gli alberi, bassa e profonda ed autoritaria, che pareva venire dalla foresta stessa. 

_Ferma_ , tuonò la voce. _Lascia stare il cucciolo di Elda. Non ti è permesso far del male ai suoi simili, sono sotto la mia protezione_. 

Il lupo guaì, gli occhi gialli che fissavano qualcosa che Tyelko non riusciva a vedere. Chinò la testa, e mise la coda tra le gambe in segno di sottomissione. Tyelko fissò esterrefatto l’animale.

 _Bene_ , la voce risuonò nuovamente tra gli alberi, ora più dura. _Ora vai_.

Il lupo replicò con un mugolio basso, e in fretta svanì tra gli alberi. Tyelko tirò un profondo respiro, cercando di riprendere fiato, il cuore che ancora gli risuonava nelle orecchie, come impazzito. Mentre il terrore lasciava lentamente posto al sollievo, si guardò intorno, ancora incredulo di essere sfuggito al pericolo, non riusciva a credere di essere stato salvato così tempestivamente da quella voce misteriosa.

 _Dietro di te, piccolo Elda_ , la voce ora aveva un tono quasi divertito, e Tyelko si voltò in fretta, cercando di scoprire chi fosse il suo misterioso salvatore.

Per qualche istante, non vide che le ombre della foresta, fitte sotto gli alberi. Poi, dall’oscurità apparvero due immensi occhi d’ambra, simili a quelli dei gufi. Tyelko si lasciò sfuggire un grido di sorpresa. 

Gli occhi lo scrutarono con curiosità. _Non avere paura, piccolo elfo_ , lo redarguì la voce, in tono divertito. _Mi riconosci?_

- _Non_ … - Tyelko non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte. Cosa poteva dire, senza sembrare stupido?  
Tra le ombre, si fece distinto il profilo di due immense corna ramificate, come quelle dei cervi, che sormontavano una figura alta e nobile, che torreggiava su Tyelko quanto le querce di quel bosco. Le foglie delle fronde degli alberi presero a frusciare, e finalmente il bambino poté vedere bene il viso di chi gli stava parlando: un volto nobile e severo, della stessa bellezza innaturale e perfetta degli Ainur, con lunghe trecce ornate di piume e foglie, che gli ricadevano sul mantello di pelliccia che copriva le larghe spalle.

Tyelko si portò la mano alla bocca, per soffocare un nuovo grido di sorpresa. Non era la prima volta che vedeva un Ainu - Eönwë in diverse occasioni si era presentato alla corte di suo nonno, e con lui altri servitori di Manwë e Varda- ma _quello_ era diverso da tutti gli Ainur che aveva visto finora. Non erano solo le pitture blu e verdi che gli decoravano il viso ed il petto nudo, dandogli un’aria pericolosa, ma anche il modo in cui si muoveva, in cui si atteggiava, che faceva capire che lui era il padrone della foresta, e che ogni cosa in quel bosco era sotto il suo dominio.

-Mio signore … - Tyelko si ricordò improvvisamente di come mamma e papà gli avevano insegnato a parlare con gli Ainur.- _Oromë_? - azzardò. La mamma aveva fatto una statua del Vala delle foreste, che sarebbe andata sulle mura della città, ma l’Ainu di fronte a sé non somigliava così tanto alla statua che aveva visto. Aveva molti più tatuaggi, ecco.

Il Vala rise. _Sono io, bambino_. Aveva uno strano modo di parlare, le parole non uscivano dalla sua bocca, ma risuonavano direttamente nella testa di Tyelko. Se non fosse stato abituato all’ _ósanwë_ coi suoi genitori, avrebbe potuto spaventarsi. Ma era comunque qualcosa di strano, a cui non era abituato. Nessuno a parte i membri della sua famiglia gli aveva mai parlato così. 

_E tu, chi sei?_ lo incalzò il Vala, vedendolo abbassare gli occhi. _Perché ti sei perso nei miei domini?_

-Mi chiamo Tyelko …- Tyelko si interruppe in tempo. Tyelko era come lo chiamavano la sua mamma, il suo papà e i suoi fratelli. Non era il caso di parlare così a un Vala. Per qualche istante si rese conto di essere solo un bambino, piccolo e ricoperto dalla testa ai piedi di foglie e muschio, lontano da casa e senza i propri genitori. - Tyelkormo Turcafinwë- si corresse, usando sia l’ _amilessë_ che l’ _ataressë_. Suonavano così importanti, erano nomi da principe, e Tyelko si sentì orgoglioso nel pronunciarli.

 _Turca_ finwë? il Vala lo guardò, curioso. _Sei forse della Casa di Finwë, bambino?_

-Oh, sì!- Tyelko gonfiò il petto, e si scostò un ciuffo dagli occhi. -Sono il figlio di Fëanáro Curufinwë e di Nerdanel Istarnië. Il numero tre.

Il Vala lo guardava con curiosità, e Tyelko si domandò che stesse pensando. Non somigliava molto ai suoi genitori, era l’unico tra i suoi fratelli a non aver ereditato né i capelli neri di papà, né quelli rossi, così particolari, della mamma. I capelli di Tyelko erano argentei, come i raggi di Telperion durante la notte. Suo padre gli diceva sempre che quel colore di capelli lo aveva preso da sua nonna Mìriel, che Tyelko non aveva mai conosciuto. Aveva solo visto il suo ritratto, nella biblioteca della casa. Era l’unica parente a cui somigliasse per davvero.

 _Sì, so chi sono i tuoi genitori_. Oromë annuì lentamente. _E chi è tuo nonno, piccolo. E ora che ti vedo bene … sì, hai gli occhi di tuo padre_.

-Oh-Tyelko si passò le mani sulle palpebre. Sua madre glielo diceva spesso, anche se Tyelko lo pensava raramente. 

_Ti sei perso?_ Oromë gli tese una mano. Tyelko annuì. Improvvisamente, si ricordò di ciò che l’aveva agitato così tanto, prima che il lupo saltasse fuori per aggredirlo: i suoi genitori non sapevano né dove fosse, né dove si trovasse. Si domandò se si fossero accorti che era scomparso.  
-Sì- disse, e sentì la voce spezzarsi in un ridicolo pianto da bambino. - Io non …. sono solo entrato per fare una passeggiata, e ho camminato tanto, e poi il lupo voleva mangiarmi, e … 

_Capisco_ Oromë alzò la mano. _Ebbene, ti riporterò a casa. Ma prima, ti andrebbe di venire nel mio palazzo? Non è lontano da qui. Devo dire che sei tenace, piccolo: non ho mai visto qualcuno della tua età spingersi fino a qui, né sfuggire in quel modo ad una lupa inferocita_.

-Beh- Tyelko esitò. Una parte di lui voleva tornare a casa, da mamma e papà, l’altra invece era curiosa come non mai. Nessuno dei suoi fratelli era mai stato invitato nel palazzo di Orome! Sarebbe stato qualcosa di cui andare orgoglioso. Dopotutto, non si sarebbe allontanato _troppo_ , vero? Non doveva essere passato _così_ tanto tempo da quando era entrato in quella foresta! L’ansia svanì quasi del tutto, per lasciare posto alla curiosità. -Va bene, se è vicino, e non devo allontanarmi troppo … ma poi voglio andare da mamma e papà!

 _Ma certo_ il Vala rise, il suono di mille foglie che stormivano al vento. _Faremo in fretta. Ma sono curioso, sei forse il bambino più tenace che mi è capitato di vedere. Non credo che molti bambini della tua età sarebbero riusciti a seminare quella lupa_.

-Voleva mangiarmi, sono semplicemente corso via- Tyelko si morse il labbro. - Non volevo farmi prendere, ecco.

 _In realtà, non voleva mangiarti, ragazzo_ il Vala si voltò, e prese ad avanzare nella foresta, lunghe falcate con le sue gambe immense. Tyelko lo seguì, anche se faticava a tenere il passo. _Era una lupa coi piccoli, e tu sei andato troppo vicino alla tua tana, voleva solamente difendere i suoi cuccioli. Non è colpa tua, semplicemente, in natura non c’è nulla di più pericoloso di una madre con una nidiata che la aspetta. Hai finito per disturbarla, e lei ha agito per difendere i suoi lupacchiotti_.  
-Oh- Tyelko alzò il viso per guardare il Vala, affascinato. Non sapeva che la lupa l’avesse attaccato per quello, credeva volesse semplicemente mangiarselo. Per quanto la biblioteca di casa sua fosse piena di libri, alcuni davvero grossi, sapeva davvero molto poco sugli animali. Non era qualcosa a cui i suoi genitori si dedicassero più di tanto. 

_Ti interessa?_. Il tono del Vala era curioso. Tyelko si morse il labbro, indeciso. Era successo troppo tutto in fretta.

-Devo pensarci- disse. 

Nel seguire il Vala, Tyelko si trovò -un’altra volta- di fronte a un tronco troppo alto per poterlo scavalcare. Sbuffando, Tyelko iniziò ad afferrare un ramo per tirarsi su, ma prima che potesse anche solo issarsi, si sentì tirare per la collottola da una delle mani enormi di Oromë, ebbe solo il tempo di sgambettare nel vuoto per qualche minuto, prima di venire portato dall’altra parte.

Alzò lo sguardo, e incontrò gli immensi occhi gialli del Vala. -Grazie- disse con un filo di voce. 

_Di nulla_ il Vala alzò le spalle, sorridendo. 

Continuarono a camminare così per un bel pezzo, con Tyelko che correva dietro alle lunghe gambe del Signore delle Foreste. Il Vala però lo aiutava, quando lo vedeva in difficoltà.

Ad un certo punto, finalmente, gli alberi presero a diradarsi, diventando sempre più piccoli e sottili. Quando uscirono dalla foresta, la forte luce per poco non accecò Tyelko, che prese a strofinarsi gli occhi per il fastidio. Quella foresta era troppo buia!

Sentì la mano enorme di Oromë accarezzargli i capelli: _Benvenuto nella mia casa, piccolo Fëanárion._

Tyelko guardò davanti a lui: si trovavano in una gigantesca radura, circondata da ogni lato dai boschi, le chiome verdissime degli alberi che ondeggiavano nel vento. E al centro della radura …

Tyelko non aveva mai visto un posto come quello. Certo, aveva già visto il palazzo del nonno, assieme a molti altri palazzi della nobiltà di Tirion, e la reggia di Alqualondë, tutta bianca e decorata di perle, quando i suoi genitori ce lo avevano portato, ma non aveva mai visto niente del genere.

Sembrava una gigantesca collina, ricoperta di erba verde smeraldo, ma a guardarla con attenzione- cosa che suo padre gli diceva sempre di fare- poteva vedere che era la base era sostenuta da un muro di pietre bianche, su cui si apriva un’unica porta. Tyelko si morse il labbro. 

Quello era il palazzo di Oromë nel cuore della foresta, il centro del suo regno. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai pensato di trovarsi lì. Suo padre si recava spesso al palazzo di Aulë, portando con sé i suoi fratelli -lui no, era ancora troppo piccolo- ma non era mai entrato nella casa del Signore delle Foreste. 

Era una novità assoluta per la sua famiglia. Il cuore di Tyelko batteva forte.

Sulla soglia li aspettava quella che sembrava una giovane donna, con lunghi capelli dorati che svolazzavano nella brezza, ma Tyelko notò subito che era più alta di qualsiasi Elda.  
La donna, non appena li vide, fece loro un cenno di saluto. Oromë posò la mano sulla spalla di Tyelko: _Forza, vieni a conoscere mia moglie, ragazzino._

Tyelko annuì, e fece per seguirlo. Ma avevano solo fatto qualche passo, prima che un lungo, acuto latrato squarciasse l’aria, seguito da un altro, ed un altro ancora. Da dietro la casa, sbucò un branco di giganteschi cani, tutti impegnati a correre verso il loro padrone, le lunghe lingue penzolanti. 

Vedendo che gli arrivavano incontro come un fiume in piena, per poco Tyelko non urlò. Fece per tirarsi indietro, ma Oromë rise, gettando indietro la testa incoronata dal palco di corna di cervo. _Non preoccuparti! Sono solo i miei cani che mi vengono a salutare. Non devi temere nulla, da loro._

 _Fermi_ tuonò poi, rivolto al branco saltellante. Ora Tyelko poteva vederli bene. Ce n’erano a decine e decine, di tutti i colori, cani bianchi come le colombe che svolazzavano sopra alla Mindon, neri come il carbone, grigi come il fumo o marroni come le foglie d’autunno, di ogni forma e dimensione, ma tutti erano molto più grandi dei cani da caccia di suo nonno, che aveva visto nei canili del palazzo. Trattenne il fiato, ammirato. _Calmatevi, state spaventando il mio ospite! Turcafinwë, ti presento i Segugi di Oromë, tra i miei seguaci più fidi_.

Tyelko guardò quell’ammasso di code scodinzolanti e di musi frementi, tutti entusiasti di vedere il proprio padrone. Si rese conto che gli piacevano tantissimo.

 _Nielìqui, portali via e dà loro il pasto. Se lo sono guadagnato_ Oromë diede un altro ordine, e Tyelko vide una figura sottile alzarsi da una delle grosse pietre che vedeva spuntare qua e là, che sembravano fare un grosso cerchio attorno alla collina. Una Maia, con lunghi capelli scuri come la corteccia delle querce, decorati di piume e perline di legno, si fece avanti. Come il suo signore, aveva il viso ricoperto di pitture blu e verdi che le davano un’aria selvatica, e aveva addosso una casacca e un paio di brache di semplice cuoio.

 _Sì, mio signore_ la Maia si inchinò rispettosamente di fronte al suo Vala, dopo di che mise due dita in bocca, e ne trasse un lungo fischio. _Ehi, voi! Seguitemi_.

 

Per quanto avesse usato la voce normale per fischiare, aveva dato l’ordine con l' _ósanwë_ , ma la muta doveva esserci abituata, perché invertì la direzione e si mise a correrle incontro. La Maia, saltando agile come un capriolo, svanì nella foresta, inseguita dai cani ululanti.

 _Su, vieni dentro_. Il Vala gli fece cenno di seguirlo. Ma prima che potesse anche solo fare un passo avanti, Tyelko udì un uggiolato che lo fermò.

Non distante da lui, accucciato vicino a una grossa pietra, c’era un cane che non aveva seguito i suoi compagni dietro alla Maia. Era un cucciolo, minuscolo rispetto agli altri, col pelo grigio e le orecchie arruffate. Tyelko lo guardò intensamente, e il cagnolino tirò su la testa, e ricambiò lo sguardo. I suoi occhi gialli si fissarono in quelli grigi di Tyelko. 

Doveva essere troppo piccolo per riuscire a stare al passo con gli altri, pensò Tyelko. _Proprio come me_. Fu un pensiero veloce, che durò appena una frazione di secondo nella sua mente, ma ci fu.

-Vieni- tese una mano,come per chiamarlo a sé.- Dai, vieni! 

Il cagnolino lo guardò, le orecchie basse. Chinò la testa, come se fosse indeciso. Passarono alcuni minuti così, a guardarsi negli occhi, prima che il cucciolo si alzasse sulle zampe e si mettesse a trotterellare verso di lui. Per poco non incespicò nelle sue stesse zampe, ma si rialzò immediatamente.  
Tyelko prese a correre di fronte a lui. Per quanto fosse solo un cucciolo, troppo piccolo rispetto agli altri cani, era già grosso quanto uno dei levrieri di suo nonno. -Bravo, cagnolino- gli sussurrò quando giunsero vicino alla porta d’ingresso, e si azzardò ad allungare una mano, per accarezzargli la testa. Il pelo grigio era morbidissimo, molto più morbido di qualsiasi altro animale gli fosse mai capitato di toccare. Il cucciolo prese a scodinzolare e tirò fuori la lingua.

 _Vieni dentro_ stava ancora accarezzando il cucciolo, quando una voce gli parlò attraverso l' _ósanwë_ , risuonando nei suoi pensieri prima ancora che nelle sue orecchie. Non era la voce di Oromë, era molto più dolce e delicata. Quando si voltò, vide la moglie di Oromë, Vána, in piedi accanto alla soglia di pietra, un ampio sorriso sul bellissimo volto. Aveva grandi occhi verdi come i prati in primavera, lunghi capelli d’oro come il grano che le ricadevano sulle spalle delicate, ed indossava un sottile vestito composto di lunghi veli verdi e gialli che fluttuavano nel vento. 

Tyelko la osservò incantato, per qualche attimo. Aveva visto alcune Maiar, ma mai una delle Valiër, anche se ricordava benissimo la statua di Vána che sua madre aveva fatto, un’altra delle statue dei Valar che avrebbe finito per decorare le mura di Tirion. Quella statua somigliava moltissimo alla figura che aveva di fronte a sé, sua madre era stata bravissima. 

Vána sorrise, e lo guidò dentro casa. _Vieni, tra poco dovrebbe essere pronto il pranzo_ sussurrò nella sua mente. _Ma prima, le mie ancelle ti hanno preparato un bagno caldo. Ne hai decisamente bisogno, povero piccolo. Sei tutto sporco, e i tuoi vestiti hanno bisogno di venire rammendati_. Scosse la bella testa bionda.

Tyelko la seguì, e il cucciolo gli corse dietro, scodinzolando. Dentro, non c’era alcuna finestra, ma la luce veniva tutta da torce di legno profumato illuminavano il lungo corridoio che si aprì di fronte a lui. Ammirato, spalancò gli occhi, e alzò lo sguardo sul soffitto, altissimo sopra la sua testa. Il suo occhio, grazie agli insegnamenti dei suoi genitori, era sempre attento ai dettagli di ciò che lo circondava, così notò che non era fatto di legno, ma di pietre incastrate l’una nell’altra con una tale abilità che avrebbe lasciato ammirato pure suo padre. 

_Wow_ , pensò, saltellando dietro alla Signora della Primavera. La Valië era alta quasi quanto il marito, alta il doppio di una normale donna Noldorin. Tyelko non le arrivava nemmeno alla vita. 

Vána lo guidò in una gigantesca stanza di pietra, con un gigantesco camino acceso. Faceva molto caldo, e la stanza era piena di vapore. Tyelko si stiracchiò. 

_Vieni, è già pronto il bagno. Le mie ancelle ti aiuteranno, va bene?_ la voce di Vána era colma di dolcezza, e Tyelko si fece avanti. _Lui, però, è meglio se resta fuori_ , sorrise, nell’indicare il cucciolo, che l’aveva seguito fin lì, e lo fissava con occhi imploranti. _Potete ritrovarvi dopo_  
Tyelko guardò in basso. Il cucciolo era seduto di fronte a lui, agitava ogni tanto la codina grigia. Sembrava avere la stessa espressione supplichevole che usava lui quando il papà non gli dava retta. Tyelko si schiarì la gola:- Mi sa che non puoi stare qui- disse, cercando di usare un tono fermo, ma gli uscì incredibilmente incerto. -Ma possiamo vederci dopo, davvero. Non ti sto cacciando via, ma non puoi entrare qui. - lo guardò fisso negli occhi, di nuovo.

Ci fu un attimo di esitazione, ma poi il cucciolo uscì fuori dalla porta, la coda abbassata. Tyelko sospirò. Il piccolo gli piaceva, per quanto si fossero appena conosciuti, ma non poteva far altro. Suo fratello era impazzito quando lui una volta aveva portato un rospo nella stanza dei lavacri a casa loro, facendogli capire _molto bene_ che non era il caso di portare animali nella sala da bagno, tanto più a casa di due Valar. Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di assumere la sua espressione più innocente, e si voltò in direzione della sua ospite.

Dal vapore spuntò un gruppo di fanciulle, tutte incredibilmente belle, con lunghi capelli di tutti i toni del bruno e dell’oro, e con indosso svolazzanti tuniche di seta. Erano meno alte della loro signora, ma più di qualsiasi Elda: erano anche loro Ainur. Tyelko si chiese se fossero le ancelle di Vána. Sua madre non aveva ancelle, ma Indis - _la moglie di suo nonno_ , assolutamente _non_ la nonna- ne aveva tantissime, un sacco di ragazze per lo più Vanyar, che ogni volta che lo vedevano gli facevano un sacco di complimenti per la sua presunta bellezza. Lo facevano sempre arrossire. 

Le ragazze si fecero avanti, una lo prese per mano - una mano così morbida e calda!- e lo accompagnò di fronte a una gigantesca tinozza di legno, colma di acqua calda, da cui si levava un gran getto di vapore. 

_Su, forza!_ lo incitò una delle ragazze, ridendo. _Tuffati dentro. Noi ora ci voltiamo, così puoi levarti di dosso quei vestiti sporchi, va bene?_

-Sì- disse Tyelko. Senza sapere perché, si ritrovò ad arrossire. La sua mamma lo aiutava a tirarsi di dosso i vestiti, quando gli faceva il bagno, ma lì era diverso, per motivi che non sarebbe riuscito a spiegare del tutto. Sapeva solo che si sarebbe imbarazzato da morire, se una di quelle ragazze si fosse messa a sbottonargli la camicia come faceva la mamma. 

Le fanciulle si voltarono, e Tyelko si tolse i vestiti il più in fretta possibile. Le ragazze avevano ragione, erano tutti sporchi, pieni di terra e di rametti. Toglierseli fu un sollievo, e Tyelko saltò in fretta nella tinozza.  
L’acqua era molto calda, ma piacevole contro la sua pelle, e prese a sfrigolare appena si immerse. Prese a battere le mani sulla superficie dell’acqua.

 _Perfetto_. Una delle ragazze gli si avvicinò, un grosso pezzo di sapone in mano. Con un sorriso, prese a strofinargli le spalle con quello, creando una montagna di schiuma.

Un’altra ragazza, con una boccetta di liquido profumato in mano, gli si fece vicino, e gliene versò in testa qualche goccia. Un denso odore di rose riempì le narici di Tyelko. 

Lui starnutì fragorosamente, e la Maia sorrise pacata, prendendo a strofinargli la testa con le dita agili e leggere, togliendo via ogni residuo di sporcizia dalle lunghe ciocche argentee.

Tyelko si lasciò strofinare e pulire da quelle ragazze, così sorridenti e piene di gentilezza. Non sapeva perché, ma la cosa gli piaceva, anche se era una situazione così strana per lui. Nessuno a parte sua madre, che alle volte si faceva aiutare dai domestici o da Maitimo, o da suo padre quando non si chiudeva per ore nella fucina, gli aveva mai lavato la schiena o i capelli.

Una fitta schiuma prese a formarsi sulla superficie dell’acqua, insieme a grosse bolle di sapone. Tyelko ne toccò una, e quando scoppiò non poté trattenere una risata.

Quando fu ben pulito, le ragazze lo aiutarono ad uscire e gli portarono un telo di lino in cui asciugarsi, ancora caldo del tepore del camino.  
_Quando hai finito, su quella sedia ci sono degli abiti per te_ , disse la ragazza che gli aveva lavato i capelli. _Luinil sta finendo di lavare i tuoi vestiti, te li ridaremo quando saranno asciutti_. Fece un cenno nella direzione di una ragazza dai vivaci capelli d’oro brunito, china su un mastello, intenta a strofinare energicamente le sue vesti. 

-Grazie- disse Tyelko, nel tono più gentile che gli uscì. Era nella casa di due Valar, e doveva far vedere che i suoi genitori lo avevano educato bene. - Siete tutte molto gentili.

Quella rise, e gli strizzò l’occhio. _Di nulla, ragazzo_ , disse, dandogli un buffetto. _E ora forza, voglio vedere che posso fare con quei capelli. Hanno un colore stupendo, scintillanti come la luce di Telperion. Come hai fatto a conciarti così?_. Scuotendo la testa, afferrò un pettine, e prese pazientemente a pettinargli i capelli, districando l’intrico di nodi mentre si asciugavano al calore del camino. 

-Ho corso- Tyelko alzò le spalle, resistendo all’impulso di scappare via. Non gli piaceva stare fermo, era più forte di lui. Il che rendeva un vero e proprio tormento ogni tentativo di sua madre di pettinarlo, per quanto le sue intenzioni fossero buone.

Senza volerlo, tirò uno strattone con la testa, ed il pettine sfuggì dalle mani della Maia e cadde sul pavimento.

-Ops- la guardò in viso, l’Ainu aveva le sopracciglia chiare aggrottate in un’espressione di disappunto. - Non volevo.

 _Fa nulla_ , la ragazza, con un sospiro, raccattò il pettine, e si mise di nuovo a districare i nodi. _Non agitarti così tanto_ , lo rimproverò ad un certo punto. _Sei pieno di energia, ma è meglio che la usi per altri fini, piccolo lupetto_. 

Tyelko si morse il labbro, sussultando ogni volta che il pettine finiva per districare un nodo particolarmente impegnativo. Quella frase … erano le stesse cose che gli dicevano mamma e papà.

Solo che … in cosa avrebbe dovuto usare tutta quell’energia che dicevano? Non era assolutamente bravo nella forgia, come papà avrebbe desiderato, e non sembrava avere un particolare talento, a differenza di Kano, che aveva la sua musica, o di Maitimo, che stava ricevendo lezioni di politica dal nonno, e sicuramente sapeva di _non_ avere un talento artistico. Sembrava che nulla di quello che i suoi genitori gli avevano insegnato fosse adatto a lui: non era bravo nella forgia, né nella scultura e, per quanto avesse imparato le Tengwar piuttosto in fretta, non era particolarmente interessato alla scrittura, né alla poesia, né al canto, né alla matematica. Forse il nuovo fratellino - Moryo, che non faceva altro che piangere e fare strane smorfie con la sua buffa faccia rossa- si sarebbe rivelato bravo nella forgia, così come suo padre desiderava tanto, e lui non avrebbe avuto idea di cosa desiderasse fare, o fosse capace di fare, ancora una volta.

O forse sì?

Improvvisamente, sentì l’assoluto bisogno di vedere Oromë.

Fortunatamente, non ci volle molto prima che le ancelle di Vána lo lasciassero andare. Si limitarono a porgergli i vestiti, una tunica verde scuro ed un paio di brache marroni, fatte di calda e morbida lana. Tyelko se le mise addosso con un certo sollievo, si adattavano perfettamente alle sue misure. Le ragazze riuscirono a fargli un frettoloso codino sulla nuca, prima che nella stanza entrasse Vána, un largo sorriso sul volto.

 _Mio marito ti sta aspettando nella sala da pranzo_ , lo informò. Tyelko la guardò, gli occhi sgranati. Finalmente!

 _Forza, vieni_ , la Valië uscì dalla stanza, e lo guidò per i lunghi corridoi di pietra. Tyelko la seguì trotterellando. Non riusciva più a vedere il cagnolino che lo aveva seguito fin lì, e per qualche istante si sentì stringere il cuore. Chissà dov’era finito, ma d’altronde quella era casa sua, non poteva perdersi.

Vána lo guidò in una sala dall’alto soffitto sostenuto da due grandi colonne di legno, intagliate con immagini di foglie ed animali. Al centro della sala, scavato nella pietra, c’era il focolare, le braci scoppiettanti che portavano un piacevole calore all’interno della stanza. Appesi alle pareti di legno, c’erano ghirlande di fiori e corna di animali prese alle prede dei Cacciatori del Signore della Foresta. Tyelko si stiracchiò, la stanza era calda e accogliente, un po’ come una tana in cui sarebbe stato bello passare l’inverno, al calduccio e coccolati dall’odore del focolare di pino. Su un lato della sala, c’era un lungo tavolo, colmo di ogni genere di cibo e bevanda, al cui capotavola, su uno scranno rialzato e coperto di pelle d’orso, sedeva Oromë.

Il Vala delle Foreste si era tolto il mantello di pelliccia ed il copricapo di corna di cervo, ma era ancora più regale e maestoso che mai. Tyelko accennò un piccolo inchino, e Orome scoppiò a ridere nel vederlo, una luce benevola nei suoi occhi gialli.

 _Siediti pure, ragazzo_ , disse Oromë, facendo un gesto ampio con la mano che reggeva in mano un calice. Tyelko, con un po’ di difficoltà, montò sull’alta sedia che il Vala gli indicava. Con il suo dolce sorriso ancora sulle labbra, Vána prese posto accanto al marito.

Tyelko rimase per qualche istante a guardare il cibo sulla tavola, incantato. C’era ogni genere di cibo, nemmeno ai banchetti alla corte di suo nonno aveva mai visto una tale quantità di roba: arrosti, frutta, dolci ricoperti di miele, tutto che emanava un profumo delizioso, e improvvisamente si rese conto di avere una fame tremenda.

Aveva già preso tre focaccine al miele, e ne aveva già divorata una di gran gusto, quando si ricordò delle buone maniere. Arrossì. Era quel che gli dicevano sempre sua madre e suo padre, e lui, puntualmente, se ne scordava. 

Con un certo imbarazzo, posò la focaccina nel piatto e prese a pulirsi le dita in una bacinella d’acqua che il padrone di casa gli aveva messo a disposizione. _Sapeva_ che avrebbe dovuto usare le posate, eppure se n’era bellamente dimenticato, aveva così fame che non glien’era importato per nulla.

Eppure, Oromë non pareva offeso dal suo comportamento. Prese una mela da uno dei vassoi, e ne staccò uno spicchio col pugnale, senza smettere di guardarlo con curiosità.

 _Allora, piccolo lupetto_. Tyelko non capiva perché lo avesse preso a chiamare così, né perché lo avessero fatto le ancelle di Vána. Era forse perché era stato inseguito dalla lupa nella foresta? _Mi sembri parecchio curioso, non è così?_

-Beh, mio signore- Tyelko tagliò a metà la focaccina, prima di stancarsi e afferrarla con le mani.- Non sono mai stato nel palazzo di un Vala! Vi ringrazio moltissimo per questo, e per … questi- si indicò i vestiti puliti. - Siete davvero gentile.

Oromë rise, e sotto i tatuaggi la sua faccia parve risplendere d’allegria. _Di nulla, ragazzino. Non avrei potuto fare altro per te, credimi. Sarebbe stato scortese, non darti almeno un po’ della mia ospitalità, dopo che ti sei perso nei miei domini._

-Oh, non è nemmeno la prima volta che vado in giro nei boschi- Tyelko si tirò su, e con un po’ di difficoltà riuscì ad afferrare la caraffa del latte. La trascinò a sé, e finalmente riuscì a versare il latte nella propria ciotola, lasciando solo pochissimi schizzi sulla tavola. -Ma è la prima volta che sono riuscito a incontrarvi, mio signore.

 _Ho notato anche questo. So tutto di ciò che accade nei miei domini, ragazzo mio, ed era tempo che mi ero accorto di un piccolo Elda che vagava nel mio reame, ma non avevo ragione per disturbare il tuo girovagare_ , il Vala tamburellò le nocche sul tavolo. _Ammetto, sei vivace, curioso ed intelligente … se fossi più grande …._. Scosse la testa, come per scacciare un pensiero improvviso.

-Se fossi più grande _cosa_? - Tyelko sapeva che non doveva mettere fretta ai Valar, ma la curiosità prese il sopravvento. Nel tentativo di calmarsi, assaggiò il latte. Era buonissimo, aromatizzato con la cannella, e forse con altre spezie che non conosceva bene. 

_Beh, non saresti l’unico Elda che si unisce al mio seguito_ , Oromë fece spallucce. _La Caccia Selvaggia. Sai di che si tratta, ragazzo?_

- _Oh, sì_ \- Tyelko lo sapeva bene, dai racconti di suo nonno. Racconti che evocavano il suono del corno del Cacciatore, e lo scalpitare dei suoi cavalli, il latrato dei suoi cani nel buio e il fulgore spettrale del suo seguito, mentre davano la caccia ai servi del Signore Oscuro tra le ombre di Endorë, quando ancora i Quendi marciavano verso Ovest, nella speranza di vedere quel regno di pace e luce che i Valar avevano promesso loro. Tyelko ascoltava quelle storie colmo di eccitazione, spesso finiva per sedersi sulle ginocchia di nonno Finwë per poterlo sentire meglio. Non ne era mai sazio. 

E avrebbe potuto essere parte di tutto quello? Parte di lui sapeva che era troppo bello per essere vero, lo stesso Oromë aveva detto “ _se_ ”. E Tyelko sapeva troppo bene che, quando c’era il “se” di mezzo, spesso finiva per rimanere deluso.

 

Ma sarebbe stato così bello! Che cosa avrebbe avuto, altrimenti? Lui non era come i suoi fratelli. Avrebbe voluto _così tanto_ saper fare qualcosa, e per una volta sentiva che quello era ciò che faceva per lui … Perché mai non avrebbe dovuto?

-Ma perché secondo voi non posso---?-prima che potesse fermarsi, aveva già detto metà di quella domanda inopportuna. Ah, diamine! Tyelko gridò mentalmente una parola che suo padre ripeteva spesso, quando era convinto che nessuno dei suoi figli lo stesse ascoltando, e che gli sarebbe costata un bel rimprovero, se l’avesse detta ad alta voce. _Ecco_ cosa non doveva fare: parlare senza pensare, e mancare di rispetto- senza volerlo- a chi parlava con lui.

 _Fare cosa, lasciarti unire al mio seguito?_ Orome alzò un sopracciglio, e guardò verso la moglie. _Abbiamo un cucciolo selvatico, qui_. 

_Un lupetto in tutto e per tutto_ , Vána sorrise. 

-Dite che sono troppo giovane, eppure …- la mente di Tyelko lavorava a gran velocità. Doveva trovare subito una soluzione, non poteva farsi scappare quell’occasione. Si trovava _bene_ lì. C’era un’atmosfera di accoglienza, e di calore, un po’ come era nella sua casa quando mamma e papà erano lì con loro e non via da qualche parte, e molto più che nel palazzo di Finwë o nelle ampie sale della Gilda dei Fabbri. - Eppure i Valar prendono apprendisti e allievi come me, anche da bambini! Sia mio nonno, che mio papà che mia mamma sono stati alunni di Aulë … Io non posso essere il vostro? - alzò lo sguardo, e guardò Oromë dritto nei suoi fieri occhi gialli.

 _Un mio allievo?_ , il Vala inarcò un sopracciglio, e guardò dritto verso la moglie. _Ne ho avuto tanti, ragazzo, ma tu sei sicuramente il più giovane che mi sia mai capitato._ Prese a tamburellare le lunghe dita sul tavolo di legno.

-Può essere- Tyelko alzò le spalle, e bevve un altro sorso di latte. - Mio padre aveva la mia stessa età quando è entrato nella sua prima fucina, e mio nonno ha insegnato un sacco di cose a mia madre quando era pure più piccola.- seguì il suo sguardo, e incontrò gli occhi verdi di Vána. -Perché io no?

 _Rispondi, su_ La Valië posò una mano sul braccio del marito. _Non avere timore_.

 _Non ho_ timore _di questo_ , Oromë alzò il sopracciglio. _E’ solo che non ho mai ammesso bambini al mio servizio, prima d’ora. Ma forse avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, da quando ho saputo che eri un figlio di Fëanáro e di Istarnië. Ho già sentito parlare di tuo fratello maggiore, alla corte dei Noldor_. Si scostò dalla moglie e lo guardò dritto in viso. _Dovrei fare un’eccezione per te?_

-Dovrebbe, mio signore- quelle parole gli uscirono dalla bocca, prima di potersi fermare. Si morse il labbro improvvisamente. Sua madre gli diceva sempre che era come suo padre: impulsivo, avventato e troppo propenso a dire cose su cui avrebbe fatto molto bene a ragionarci prima. Arrossì di colpo, di nuovo. Lui non era suo padre, solo un bambino molto rumoroso. 

Oromë guardò di nuovo verso sua moglie: _E’ esattamente come suo padre, il ragazzo_. Tyelko temette si fosse infuriato, ma quando si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, c’era un sorriso sulle labbra. _Avrei dovuto intuirlo. Sei curioso, non è così? Non è certo la prima volta che ti inoltri nel mio reame, ma finora non ho mai dovuto intervenire in tuo soccorso… Ma sei stato coraggioso, con quella lupa_ , lo scrutò a fondo coi suoi grandi occhi gialli, in cui brillava una scintilla di divertimento. _La tua è una offerta che potrei accettare, saresti un soggetto molto interessante. Aulë potrebbe confermarmi che non dovrei farmi sfuggire qualcuno della Casa di Fëanáro, se desidera entrare al mio servizio. E solo uno sciocco non seguirebbe i consigli di Aulë_

Tyelko lo guardò, senza riuscire a credere a ciò che sentiva. Per quanto i suoi genitori lo amassero, aveva spesso l’impressione di sentirsi fuori posto, l’unico privo di genio in una casa dove tutti avevano qualche abilità che li rendeva incredibili. E ora … e ora Oromë aveva deciso di accettare la sua richiesta, aveva accettato di essere il suo maestro, esattamente come Aulë era stato quello dei suoi genitori, di cercare in lui quelle qualità che tutti dicevano che erano sopite in lui, ma che non era ancora stato capace di tirar fuori. 

Era molto più di quanto si fosse mai aspettato. 

-Davvero … grazie … io … grazie …- non sapeva che altro dire, era così eccitato che nessun’altra parola gli sarebbe uscita fuori.

 

Oromë alzò la mano: _Non ti entusiasmare così tanto, ragazzo. Sarà un lungo, duro lavoro. Avrai modo di renderti conto. E bada: dovrai dimostrare di essere all’altezza di questo incarico. Non voglio perdigiorno o perditempo. So che hai la stoffa, ma dovrai tirarla fuori il più possibile. Sono stato chiaro?_

-Sì, _sì_! - Tyelko era talmente eccitato che le parole di Oromë gli passarono sopra come una folata di aria fresca. Era riuscito ad ottenere ciò che voleva, il resto non contava più.

Colmo d’entusiasmo, afferrò un piatto pieno di succulente fette d’arrosto, e iniziò a servirsene. Fu allora che udì un flebile guaito, proprio sotto di lui. Sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, e prese a guardarsi intorno, per vedere chi avesse prodotto quel suono.

La lunga tovaglia candida si sollevò, e da sotto il tavolo sbucò il cagnolino grigio che aveva visto prima, e che Vána gli aveva consigliato di far uscire. Aveva il pelo più pulito di prima, qualcuno doveva avergli dato una bella strigliata, ma aveva ancora la testa arruffata. I suoi grandi occhi gialli si fissarono in quelli grigi di Tyelko.

-Hai fame, cucciolotto?- sussurrò Tyelko. Con una mossa veloce, afferrò la fetta di arrosto e la gettò sotto il tavolo. Il cagnolino vi si avventò sopra con gran gusto, mangiandola in pochi bocconi voraci.

Tyelko sorrise. A casa sua dubitava che avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere - e mamma e papà non tenevano animali- ma lì sembrava essere un comportamento normalissimo. Lo stesso Oromë gettava con assoluta noncuranza degli ossi di pollo a un grosso segugio nero accucciato nell’angolo. 

_Il piccoletto ti ha seguito, eh?_ , improvvisamente, la voce del Vala risuonò nella sua mente. _Un cucciolo testardo, sempre intento a correre dietro alla muta … un po’ come te, Turcafinwë_.

Tyelko fece spallucce, e si chinò ad accarezzare il cagnolino, che prese a scodinzolare tutto contento. Emise un piccolo latrato, felice.  
In qualche modo, Oromë aveva ragione. C’era qualcosa, tra lui e quel cucciolo: si conoscevano solo da poche ore, eppure Tyelko sentiva di volergli già bene. Era impossibile non sorridere a vederlo così felice e saltellante, il pelo arruffato e la codina scodinzolante, mentre gli saltava intorno, emettendo piccoli latrati ogni tanto, e leccando i resti dell’arrosto. Spinse il musetto contro la sua gamba, e Tyelko gli accarezzò la testa. 

Sperava solo che Oromë lo lasciasse giocare un po’ con il piccolo, quando sarebbe tornato lì. 

Oromë parve percepire i suoi pensieri, perché sorrise benevolo: _Vedo che è già quasi impossibile separarvi_ , disse, con un finto sospiro. _Se ha intenzione di seguirti ovunque tu vada, non glielo impedirò di certo. Non posso certo forzare il volere delle mie creature contro il loro desiderio_.

-Davvero?- Tyelko si chinò a guardare il cagnolino, che a quelle parole fece un balzo e si rizzò sulle zampe posteriori, appoggiandosi alle sue ginocchia, felice quanto lui.- Posso davvero tenerlo? Oh, ma grazie, grazie!

Era così felice! Non si sarebbe mai aspettato così tanta gentilezza tutta assieme da parte di Oromë. Lo aveva innanzitutto salvato, poi lo aveva portato a casa sua, lo aveva ospitato, e, più di ogni altra cosa, gli aveva dato un posto dove stare, che non lo facesse sentire solo come un bambino che si sentiva fin troppo estraneo pure nella sua stessa famiglia. 

E ora, quel piccolo cucciolo.

Il cagnolino, incapace di contenere l’entusiasmo, gli saltò in grembo, quasi finendo per rovesciare la sedia. Tyelko scoppiò a ridere. 

_Si chiama Huan_ , Oromë sorrideva. _Abbine cura, piccolo Fëanárion_. 

_Huan_ , pensò Tyelko. _Bel nome_. Un nome era ciò che quel cagnolino aveva bisogno. E lui poi avrebbe pensato al resto: sperava che sarebbero diventati amici. Dopotutto gli si era già affezionato, no?  
-Lo farò- Tyelko si mise nuovamente a grattare le orecchie del piccolo. Oh, era così carino! Non vedeva l’ora di portarlo a casa, e farlo vedere alla sua famiglia. Non sapeva che avrebbero detto mamma e papà, ma non avrebbero sicuramente rifiutato un dono di Oromë. Non vedeva l’ora di vedere la faccia sorpresa di Kano. E Nelyo ne sarebbe stato felicissimo, pensava: suo fratello maggiore non aveva mai avuto un cane. Quanto al più piccolo, il nuovo fratellino appena nato, con la sua faccia rossa e la sua boccuccia urlante … beh, era difficile sapere come avrebbe reagito.

La sua famiglia. 

Tyelko si rese improvvisamente conto di non avere _la più pallida idea_ di quanto tempo fosse trascorso. Era mattina inoltrata quando era entrato nel bosco a farsi un giro, e poi aveva perso totalmente il senso del tempo, potevano essere trascorse ore o pochi minuti da quando era entrato nella fitta ombra di quella foresta. Per non parlare di quando Oromë l’aveva ospitato nella sua casa. Era già sera? Sua mamma e suo papà dovevano essersi preoccupati, ormai. 

Si agitò sulla sedia, a disagio, e Huan guaì il suo disappunto. Vána dovette accorgersi del suo disagio, perché si voltò a guardarlo: _Qualcosa non va, bambino?_ , chiese con dolcezza.

- _Eh_ \- Tyelko distolse velocemente lo sguardo dagli occhi verdi come la primavera della donna. Non voleva essere offensivo con i Valar, ma il ricordarsi che aveva una famiglia a casa che lo aspettava gli aveva messo una certa apprensione. -Miei signori …- tossì, la voce che gli si abbassava. - Mi dispiace ma … la mia famiglia …

Vána, fortunatamente, parlò per lui, interrompendo quel fiume sconnesso di parole: _Ti preoccupa la tua famiglia, vero? Che ti sta aspettando a casa?_. 

Tyelko annuì concitato:- Oh, sì, miei signori, mi spiace! Voi siete stati buonissimi con me, con tutto e … Huan … ma … Non so quanto tempo è passato da stamattina, e non voglio farli preoccupare, ecco. Se non torno a casa, io …

Tyelko serrò le labbra, pensando a quel che sarebbe successo. Mamma si sarebbe preoccupata tantissimo, come quella volta che era salito sul tetto di casa e papà aveva dovuto farsi aiutare dallo zio per tirarlo giù. Quanto a papà, beh, lui si arrabbiava facilmente, ma _mai con loro_ , sapeva essere severo, ma non era _quello_ che spaventava Tyelko. Quanto faceva qualcosa di sbagliato, il suo sguardo deluso era molto più bruciante di qualsiasi sgridata. 

Vána gettò un’occhiata al marito, ed Oromë annuì convinto. _Hai ragione, ragazzo_ , disse con la sua voce profonda. _Ti ho trattenuto qui fin troppo a lungo. Va’, non far preoccupare i tuoi genitori_. 

-Oh, grazie, grazie!- Tyelko non perse altro tempo, e balzò giù dalla sedia. Huan lo seguì uggiolando. - Era tutto buonissimo, e grazie per i vestiti … Grazie per tutto!

Oromë rise: _Ma certo, ragazzino, non hai da ringraziarmi. Sono lieto che la mia ospitalità ti sia stata gradita. Ora va’. Quando verrà il tempo di chiamarti, ti manderò un messaggio e una guida che ti accompagnerà nelle mie aule. Non dovrai aspettare molto, avverrà prima della prossima luna_. 

-Oh, ma grazie, grazie!- Tyelko era più eccitato che mai, e prese a saltare da una gamba all’altra. -Ci sarò!- stava quasi per correre fuori dalla stanza, quando la voce di Vána lo interruppe.  
_Marito mio, e una guida per farlo tornare? Non vorrai mandare quel povero ragazzo tutto solo nei boschi, senza qualcuno che gli indichi la strada per tornare in Tirion!_. Tyelko vide Vána scuotere i lunghi capelli dorati, che presero ad ondeggiare come spighe di grano al vento.

 _Certo che no!_ Oromë alzò la mano. _Al limitare di questo bosco troverai la mia guida, ragazzo. Seguila e non perderla di vista, e finirai in un batter d’occhio nel giardino di casa tua_. Sorrise.

-Va bene. Grazie mille, miei signori!- nel dire arrivederci, non dimenticò le buone maniere, e si inchinò profondamente, prima di congedarsi, e correre via per i lunghi corridoi, fino ad uscire da quella grande casa di pietra, con Huan che gli trotterellava dietro, le morbide zampette che quasi non facevano rumore. 

_Aspetta, ragazzo!_ , era già quasi uscito dal palazzo quando una dolce voce femminile lo raggiunse. Era l’ancella di Vána che lo aveva vestito e pettinato, e che ora gli correva incontro con un fagotto tra le mani. _I tuoi vestiti. Te li stavi dimenticando!_

-Grazie mille- Tyelko arrossì. Si dimenticava sempre tutto in giro, per fortuna lei se n’era ricordata.

 _Di nulla_. La Maia scoppiò a ridere, e gli fece un buffetto sulla guancia. _Sono felice che tornerai presto da noi_

-Anch’io- Tyelko annuì, serio. -Siete stati tutti gentilissimi, grazie. 

Sul limitare della foresta, lui e Huan trovarono la loro guida. Era un cervo, immenso palco di corna e guizzanti occhi liquidi, talmente candido che pareva quasi scintillare, contro lo sfondo scuro delle ombre della foresta. Era ormai il crepuscolo, si rese conto il bambino. Il cielo era quasi più blu che azzurro, e gli alberi gettavano lunghe ombre sul terreno.  
Tyelko fischiò. Si stava facendo tardi.

-Andiamo- fece un cenno, e il cervo balzò tra gli alberi, come per esortarli a seguirlo. Il cagnolino si mise a scodinzolare, e i due si inoltrarono nel bosco, seguendo il cervo bianco, sempre più luminoso mano a mano che la sera calava. Tyelko si voltò un’ultima volta a guardare il palazzo di Oromë, dove i fuochi brillavano attraverso le finestre. L’ancella di prima stava mettendo delle lanterne accese sulla soglia. Tyelko non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Presto vi sarebbe tornato. 

Tyelko e Huan si inoltrarono nel bosco, seguendo attentamente la loro guida. Il cervo candido era agile, molto più agile di loro, ma sembrava estremamente attento nello scegliere le vie, Tyelko non ebbe bisogno di arrampicarsi su e giù per i rami caduti dagli alberi come aveva fatto in precedenza. La strada era lunga, ma finì per rivelarsi molto meno faticosa grazie alla loro guida.

Il cucciolo continuava a trotterellare entusiasta dietro di lui. Prese ad abbaiare ad un gufo, ad un certo punto, che lo guardò coi suoi grossi occhi gialli, salvo poi volarsene via, infastidito. Non incontrarono grossi animali: la presenza dell’emissario di Oromë doveva tenerli lontani. 

Il cervo bianco saltava di fronte a loro, così candido e brillante da lasciare una scia che era impossibile non seguire. Era l’unica fonte di luce di Tyelko, assieme agli occhi scintillanti di Huan. Tyelko si chiese se anche lui sarebbe stato capace di vedere al buio, una volta che Orome fosse diventato il suo maestro. Si diceva che i cacciatori di Oromë ne fossero capaci. 

Gli avrebbe fatto sicuramente comodo, soprattutto per tutte quelle volte che di notte sgattaiolava fuori dal letto, per vedere le volpi che si abbeveravano al fiume o i gufi che volavano contro la luna piena.  
Finalmente, i rami cominciarono a diradarsi, e Tyelko vide le bianche mura di Tirion stagliate contro il cielo del crepuscolo. La città era ricca di lucerne accese, la punta della Mindon brillava contro il cielo blu. 

-Siamo arrivati, Huan!- saltò in avanti, ed uscì dalla foresta, levandosi dalla vista le chiome degli alberi. -Ora ti porto a casa mia. Guarda, siamo quasi vicini!

Huan gli saltò dietro, la coda che si muoveva a scatti per la felicità. Tyelko scoppiò a ridere e gli affondò le mani nel pelo delle orecchie.

Alzò lo sguardo per ringraziare la loro guida, e Oromë stesso, ma quando si voltò, il cervo bianco era sparito, come se non fosse mai esistito.

-Oh… - il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. Qualcosa gli disse che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, dal messaggero di un Vala. Non vedeva l’ora di raccontare tutto questo ai suoi fratelli.

-Forza- prese un respiro profondo, avevano aspettato fin troppo.- Andiamo a casa.

Si erano già incamminati per la strada verso Tirion, la città che diventava sempre più vicina ad ogni passo, quando Tyelko scorse due figure sulla strada, munite di una lanterna che scintillava persino più del cervo. 

Tyelko strizzò gli occhi. Quella sembrava una delle nuove lanterne di suo padre, che aveva costruito lui personalmente: emettevano una luce diversa da ogni cosa che Tyelko avesse mai visto, e ora la loro casa era piena di quelle cose. 

-Papà? Mamma?- il tono di Tyelko era incerto, non riusciva a vedere abbastanza bene le due figure, ma decise di fare un tentativo. Prese a correre verso di loro, Huan che lo seguiva con la lingua a penzoloni. -Mamma! Papà!

Sentì le due figure emettere un grido, e le vide muoversi verso di lui a loro volta.

Non ci volle molto prima che si incontrassero. Alla luce della lampada, Tyelko non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a riconoscerli: erano proprio i suoi genitori, che lo guardavano ad occhi sgranati, come se non riuscissero a credere di averlo trovato. 

Prima che potesse aprire la bocca, e spiegare quel che era successo, sua madre si chinò su di lui e lo abbracciò, un abbraccio che gli tolse il fiato per qualche istante. Affondò il naso nella lana del pesante mantello che indossava, che le copriva anche i lunghi capelli rossi. Non glieli aveva notati, alla luce della lanterna. 

-Sei tornato- non fosse stato impossibile, Tyelko avrebbe detto che la mamma stava singhiozzando. Ma lei non piangeva _mai_. -Oh, Tyelko, ero così preoccupata! Non farlo mai più. 

Tyelko si sentiva lo stomaco annodato. Non voleva far preoccupare i suoi genitori. Per quanto fossero sempre troppo impegnati per prestargli tutta l’attenzione che avrebbe voluto, gli volevano bene, e farli soffrire era l’ultimo desiderio di Tyelko. Si strinse ancora di più a lei, lasciando che lei gli baciasse piano i capelli. 

-Dai, torniamo a casa- ora era suo padre a parlare. Sua madre si sciolse dall’abbraccio, e Tyelko guardò negli occhi suo padre. Fëanáro aveva un’espressione seria sul viso, ma non sembrava arrabbiato.

-Non farlo mai più- la voce di suo padre era calma e piatta, e Tyelko si guardò i piedi. In un certo senso, la disapprovazione di Fëanáro era pure peggio che vederlo arrabbiarsi ed urlare. L’aveva fatta _decisamente_ grossa. - Sei sparito per almeno due giorni, e io e tua madre ci siamo preoccupati terribilmente. Non avevamo la più pallida idea di che ti fosse successo, per Eru!

 _Due giorni?!_. Tyelko non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Non aveva alcun senso! Il sole era sembrato calare solo quando si era congedato da Oromë. Com’era possibile che fosse passato così tanto tempo?

A meno che … a meno che la casa di Oromë non fosse speciale _di per sé_.

-Io non … - chinò la testa.- Amme, Atto, mi dispiace. Volevo solo fare un giro nel bosco, ma mi sono perso, e … - deglutì nervosamente. -Mi ha trovato Oromë, ecco. Mi ha portato a casa sua e, beh, sono rimasto lì per un po’- strisciò i piedi sul terreno, nervosamente. -Ho pure incontrato Vána, la Signora della Primavera. E’ simpatica. 

-Oromë?- vide suo padre lanciare un’occhiata a sua madre, con aria interrogativa. Lei sorrise piano, strofinandosi gli occhi con la mano destra. - Beh, questo spiega molte cose- ribatté Nerdanel. -Eru, Tyelko! Eravamo così preoccupati per te … ma sono felice che tu stia bene, e che sia qui con noi. E’ questo l’importante. 

-Sì- Tyelko annuì. Anche lui era felice di rivederli. 

-Oh, in nome di Varda.- suo padre gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla. - Tua madre ha ragione. Tyelkormo, se ci preoccupiamo così tanto, è solo perché ti vogliamo bene … ma non ha importanza. E’ tutto passato, e ora tu sei qui, con noi. - sorrise appena, e Tyelko sentì il nodo che aveva nello stomaco allentarsi un pochettino. -Dai, torniamo a casa. 

Tyelko sorrise:- Grazie, papà. - voleva solo tornare a casa, e stare coi suoi genitori, e far vedere Huan ai suoi fratelli. 

-Molto bene- Nerdanel si spazzolò il mantello, voltandosi in direzione di Tirion. Solo in quel momento Huan, che se ne era stato buono acquattato nell’ombra senza fare rumore, si mise ad abbaiare felice. I suoi genitori la notarono, e sobbalzarono. -Oh- Fëanáro alzò un sopracciglio. -Un regalo di Orome?

-Sì- Tyelko sorrise. Huan scodinzolava, più felice che mai.

-Hai parecchie cose da raccontarci, tesoro- Nerdanel gli scompigliò i capelli.

-Oh, sì!- Tyelko si sentiva un sorriso enorme sulla faccia, mentre suo padre lo sollevava, e se lo sistemava in spalla. Tyelko si aggrappò al suo collo, lasciando che i lunghi capelli neri del suo atya gli sfiorassero il viso. Dalla sua posizione, vedeva perfettamente Huan scodinzolare felice, i grandi occhi gialli che brillavano al buio.

Fëanáro prese Nerdanel per mano:- Forza, andiamo a casa. E’ stata una giornata lunga, e abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposare.

***

Fëanáro chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Gli ci era voluto del bello e del buono per convincere il nuovo cucciolo di suo figlio che _no_ , era _assolutamente_ fuori questione che dormisse nella loro camera da letto, non importava quanto si fosse già attaccato a Tyelko. Huan lo aveva pure guardato con quei suoi enormi occhi gialli, un po’ come faceva Kano quando voleva ottenere qualcosa da lui, ma la sua lunga esperienza in fatto di figli aveva avuto la meglio, alla fine, e il cucciolo aveva smesso di protestare, non appena aveva capito che lui _non_ avrebbe ceduto.

Nerdanel era seduta sul letto, i lunghi capelli rossi sciolti sulla camicia da notte, e canticchiava dolcemente una melodia mentre accarezzava i capelli di Tyelko, riccioli argentei che brillavano alla luce di Telperion, la testolina posata sul grembo della madre. Fëanáro sospirò, mentre allentava il nodo della vestaglia, e si sdraiò sul letto accanto alla moglie e al figlio.

Nerdanel gli aveva detto che avrebbero dovuto dedicare un po’ più di tempo a Tyelko: il piccolo sentiva la loro mancanza, anche se non l’aveva mai ammesso esplicitamente. Fëanáro sapeva perfettamente che, da quando era nato Morifinwë, lui e Nerdanel avevano avuto meno tempo per i loro figli più grandi. Si rimproverò per non aver fatto abbastanza attenzione ai bisogni di suo figlio: se l’avessero avuta, Tyelko non si sarebbe mai perso nei boschi. Non gli era successo niente, certo, anzi sembrava essere così contento di aver incontrato Oromë e di aver ricevuto in dono il suo nuovo animaletto, ma Fëanáro non poteva dimenticare l’angoscia che aveva provato quando Nerdanel era scesa nella sua fucina, le lacrime agli occhi, per annunciargli con voce rotta che Tyelko non si trovava da nessuna parte. 

Avevano mobilitato tutta la loro famiglia per cercarlo, al punto tale che non aveva avuto esitazioni a chiedere a Maitimo di andare a casa di Ñolofinwë, per chiedere il suo aiuto nelle ricerche. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di trovarlo.

Il suo fratellastro non aveva avuto alcuna esitazione nel dire loro che si sarebbe unito alle ricerche; in altre circostanze, Fëanáro si sarebbe sorpreso od addirittura insospettito di vederlo correre loro in aiuto così velocemente, ma in quella particolare situazione, non aveva potuto fare a meno di ringraziarlo. D'altronde, l’unico figlio di Ñolofinwë aveva l’età di Tyelko, e Fëanáro aveva l'impressione che, almeno in quel caso, il suo fratellastro avesse capito fin troppo bene i suoi sentimenti.   
In ogni caso, tutto era finito bene, ma Fëanáro non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’inquietudine di quei momenti, né le lacrime sul volto di Nerdanel dopo le prime, estenuanti, improduttive ricerche- lei che non piangeva _mai_. Quando avevano finalmente ritrovato Tyelko sulla strada per Tirion, era stato come se fosse finalmente riuscito a respirare, dopo tutti quei momenti d’angoscia.

Nerdanel sistemò Tyelko in mezzo a loro, e si sdraiò anche lei, i lunghi capelli rossi contro il cuscino. Fëanáro si concesse un sospiro. Era da tanto tempo che non dormivano così, con il loro terzogenito in mezzo a loro. Solo ora avevano occasione di farlo, con il piccolo Moryo che dormiva nel suo lettino, una volta tanto tranquillo, e con Tyelko tutto per loro.

Tyelko appoggiò la testolina contro il collo di Nerdanel. Fëanáro sorrise nel vederli, Nerdanel che lo abbracciava delicatamente a sua volta, i suoi lunghi capelli rossi mescolati a quelli argentei del piccino. Tyelko era l’unico dei suoi figli che somigliasse a Mìriel.

Si allungò per posare un piccolo bacio sulla guancia destra del figlio. Tyelko scoppiò a ridere, e Fëanáro li strinse entrambi a sé. 

-E così, sei stato trovato da Oromë- Fëanáro non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Doveva ammetterlo, nemmeno lui era mai stato capace di chiedere a un Vala che lo facesse suo allievo. Aulë aveva preso lui e Nerdanel come discepoli quando già si erano fatti una certa fama in Tirion, fama che era arrivata anche alle orecchie del Fabbro dei Valar. 

-Sì, è stato meraviglioso- Tyelko si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi brillanti, spingendosi contro il suo braccio. - Ha un sacco di cani enormi, e un palazzo pieno di cose da mangiare, e mi ha fatto conoscere pure Vána. Sono stati gentilissimi, e Oromë dice che sarà contento se diventerò il suo allievo. - il sorriso del piccolo era tale da eclissare pure la luce di Tyelperion.

Fëanáro sentì il suo sorriso allargarsi a propria volta, mentre allungava l’altra mano per accarezzargli i capelli. Era felice per Tyelko, felice che, esattamente come i suoi fratelli, avesse trovato qualcosa in cui esprimere le proprie potenzialità. Ma dall’altra, si sentiva in colpa per non essersi accorto _prima_ quali fossero le sue inclinazioni. Come aveva fatto per Kano e per Nelyo, aveva cercato di convincerlo a lavorare con lui in forgia, e così gli aveva insegnato i primi rudimenti della metallurgia. Tuttavia, esattamente come i fratelli maggiori, Tyelko non aveva dimostrato alcun interesse per il mestiere del fabbro. Fëanáro, però, si chiedeva come avesse fatto a non comprendere fin da subito la curiosità di Tyelko verso il mondo naturale, dal momento che lo trovava sempre intento a cercare tane di tassi e volpi, ad arrampicarsi sugli alberi per trovare i nidi di falco, a fare lunghe passeggiate nelle foreste, dove abitualmente bisognava andarlo a cercare. Come aveva potuto non capirlo?

Fëanáro sospirò. Doveva ammettere la sua sconfitta: era qualcosa sfuggito al suo controllo. Per quanto tentasse di dedicare più tempo possibile ai suoi figli, anche ora che Moryo era nato, spesso non gli riusciva di farlo come avrebbe voluto, aveva sempre qualche impegno che glielo precludeva, o una nuova invenzione che lo assorbiva così tanto da fargli perdere il senso dello scorrere delle ore.

Ma avrebbe dovuto trovare, ora come ora, un po’ di tempo da riuscire a dedicare a Tyelko. Se lo meritava ampiamente. Non riusciva nemmeno più a ricordare l’ultima volta che avevano fatto una passeggiata assieme.

-Sono sicuro che sarà orgoglioso di te- mormorò lui, togliendo delicatamente una ciocca dagli occhi di suo figlio, che avevano già le palpebre calate per il sonno. Nerdanel appoggiò un piccolo bacio sulla guancia morbida di Tyelko, attirandolo nuovamente a sé. Un sospiro, ed era già scivolato tra le braccia di Irmo, il piccolo petto che si alzava e si abbassava dolcemente, i capelli argentei sparsi sul cuscino, le piccole dita ancora strette attorno alle sue. -Così come lo sono io- sussurrò piano.

Tyelko, come se l’avesse sentito nel sonno, sorrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Varie ed eventuali: 
> 
> •Nielìqui: nei _Lost Tales_ , era il nome dell’unica figlia di Oromë e Vána, poi scomparsa dalle versioni successive (infatti nel Silmarillion, o nella HoME, il suo nome non compare in alcun modo). Nelle storie di **Kanako91** (rispettivamente in _[Caccia Grossa nell'Est](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6291013/chapters/14415868)_ e _Sulla Soglia della Notte_ , che vivamente consiglio perché sono bellissime), Nielìqui invece è l’Araldo di Oromë, portavoce del Signore delle Foreste un po’ come lo è Eönwë per Manwë. Nelle storie citate, Niel conosce Tyelko, il che mi ha suggerito un cameo anche nella mia, che spero sia stato gradito!
> 
>  
> 
> •Il palazzo di Oromë è ispirato ad un luogo realmente esistente in Irlanda, a Newgrange, dove si trova un gigantesco complesso monumentale costruito circa attorno al 3200 a.C. In varie leggende, era la casa degli dèi, o ancora la tomba di Dagda Mór, il re dei mitici Tuatha de Daanan. 
> 
>  
> 
> •Immagino che Tolkien per il seguito di Oromë si sia ispirato alle varie leggende sulla Caccia Selvaggia, un mito molto diffuso in tutte le isole britanniche (per quanto leggende sulla Caccia Selvaggia si possano trovare anche sulle Alpi, o nei paesi scandinavi, dove però la Caccia Selvaggia è guidata da Odino). Uno dei miti chiave è la presenza di una muta di cani soprannaturali che seguono la Caccia: negli antichi miti gaelici si parla dei Cŵn Annwn (cioè “Cani di Annwn”, l’aldilà celtico). Nel Lay di Leithian, peraltro, compare una descrizione molto vivida dei segugi del Vala.
> 
>  
> 
> •Huan significa, molto banalmente “cane”, per questo nel mio headcanon è stato Oromë a dargli questo nome: un figlio di Fëanor non avrebbe mai così poca fantasia! (anche se sì, lo so che Tolkien non approvava i nomi troppo “nobili” o altisonanti per gli animali, ma chiamare un cane, uhm, _cane_ , non è qualcosa che attribuirei a un Fëanoriano, imho)
> 
> •Per il salto temporale di Tyelko, credo si possa definire una licenza poetica? Anche se Tolkien spesso si rifà (nel caso di Oromë palesemente) alle leggende celtiche, dove i visitatori che  
> •giungevano nell’ Altromondo (Annwn), una volta tornati a casa, si accorgevano che era passato diverso tempo da quando erano partiti. Nella HoME vi sembra peraltro suggerire che il tempo scorra in modo diverso tra Aman e Endor, o ancora nel Silmarillion edito, vi sono le Isole Incantate che sembrano gettare un incantesimo su chiunque vi posi piede. Certo non ci sono prove che questo possa applicarsi alle abitazioni dei Valar, ma vista le fonti di ispirazione di Tolkien per Oromë&CO, mi è venuto quasi “naturale” mettere un dettaglio del genere. Spero sia stato ugualmente gradito!
> 
> •Per sempre #TeamFëanorIsNOTAnAbusiveFather, sorry not sorry. Immagino fosse ovvio che il rapporto con figli e moglie non fosse sempre rose e fiori (per quanto li amasse), ma da qui a vederlo un mostro ... suvvia. Mi ha fatto piacere scrivere di lui in questi panni, anche se mi spiace che Nerdanel sia risultata così "marginale" ... credo prima o poi le dedicherò qualcosa a proposito, se lo merita ampiamente.
> 
> Beh, non ho molto altro da dire. Hasta la vista, e buona lettura!


End file.
